Platónico, Plutónico y Pletórico
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Son tres palabras diferentes que se usan para describir un paso de amor platónico, un pequeño golpe de realidad y otro de felicidad.


**Summary**: Son tres palabras diferentes que se usan para describir un paso de amor platónico, un pequeño golpe de realidad y otro de felicidad.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

* * *

.

.

_Se dice platónico cuando se experimenta el amor que es idealizado, puro o hasta imposible._

.

.

Lo vio por primera vez en la casa de los abuelos Weasley en un fin de semana. Al principio puso pegas en ir a la casa de los abuelos, ama a sus abuelos, pero en ese momento prefería quedarse en casa y jugar con el nuevo disfraz que su papá le había comprado. Por supuesto que sus padres se habían negado a su petición, diciéndole que unos amigos volvían de una excursión a América y que pasaron años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Ahora, viendo su pelo rubio alborotado y como se ensuciaba con barro en una guerra contra James, Fred y Hugo, hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

— ¡Hey Lily!- saludó el rubio. Lily abrió los ojos con incredulidad porque él estuviera hablándole. A diferencia de su hermano gemelo, quien se encontraba apartado de la guerra de barro, impecable y con la ropa ordenada, y mantenía una charla con Rose, él era el desastre personificado. A pesar de estar cubierto totalmente de barro y con algunos agujeros en su remera, Lily sintió lo que parecía un vuelco en su corazón, que a sus siete años era algo inexplicable, cuando le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas a Lorcan? él y su hermano volvieron de América- intervino James, ajeno al corazón acelerado de su hermana menor.

—C-claro- murmuró por lo bajo. James enarcó una ceja sin dejar de hacer bolas de barro. Sintió sus mejillas arder por haber tartamudeado.

— ¿Por qué no te nos unes?- preguntó Lorcan sin dejar de sonreír. Bajó la vista hacia su nuevo vestido blanco y lo dudó. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de rechazar amablemente, se vio golpeada por una bola de barro. Vio con horror como esta se estrellaba contra su vestido y lo ensuciaba, haciéndola enojar. Odiaba ensuciarse cuando llevaba ropa nueva y odiaba cuando James, sabiendo eso que la molestaba mucho, lo hacía igual.

— ¡Oye!- se quejó al ver como su hermano mayor reía a costa suya. Corrió hacia el charco de lodo más cercano y empezó a hacer bolas para tirarlas en dirección a James, solamente como venganza por haber arruinado su nuevo vestido veraniego.

Tiempo después supo que se estaba divirtiendo ensuciándose con los chicos y que la pasó bien haciendo equipo con Lorcan.

.

.

_Se dice plutónico cuando se experimenta la sensación de hundimiento, desazón o de malestar._

.

.

Fue como si una gran piedra la hubiera aplastado cuando se enteró de que Lorcan empezó a salir con Michelle Deloire, la nueva estudiante de intercambio. Y esa sensación fue aún peor cuando con sus propios ojos comprobó que era cierto al verlo entrar en el gran comedor de la mano de la rubia.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, que podrían haber sido horas, hasta que sintió romperse en pedazos. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver como la nueva pareja reían felices y ajenos. No pudo seguir viéndolos compartir besos y susurros, por lo que con rapidez tomó sus cosas y corrió en dirección a la torre. Al único lugar en donde podía estar segura.

Pasaron dos días desde que Lily se encerró en su habitación. Ella se negaba en salir. En el primer día todos creyeron que era por alguna rabieta, de esas que eran de costumbre. Pero al segundo día sus familiares y amigos empezaron a preocuparse. Hasta James y Albus trataron de ir a ver lo que sucedía con su hermana, algo imposible ya que ambos fueron expulsados varias veces por el tobogán. Al tercer día mandaron llamar a los padres.

Lily sintió que de la nada una mano acariciaba su cabeza. Alzó el rostro dejando ver lo rojizo que estaba, al igual que sus ojos, para ver la sonrisa de su madre. Ginny Potter acudió enseguida al enterarse que su hija no salía de su habitación.

— ¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron de tan solo pensar en Lorcan con su nueva novia. Negó varias veces antes de hundir el rostro en la almohada y balbucear cosas incoherentes.

—Sabes- empezó después de un suspiro —yo también sufrí cuando me enteré de que mi primer amor empezó a salir con otra. Fue horrible. Estuve tan deprimida en ese tiempo.

Lily nuevamente alzo el rostro, esta vez bañado en lágrimas, para ver la sonrisa triste de su mamá.

— ¡Oh, mamá!- enterró su rostro en el cuello de su madre y empezó a contarle a duras penas y con hipidos lo que había visto días atrás y como sintió su corazón romperse. Lorcan había sido su primer amor desde que tenía siete años. Desde entonces se imaginaba a ambos juntos en un futuro. Casados y con hijos. Un sueño que había deseado desde hace mucho y que ahora a sus catorce años fue destrozado.

—Tu tía Hermione me dijo que no podía seguir así. Si él no me tomaba en cuenta pues se lo perdía. Me dijo que dejara de sufrir y que saliera con otros.

—Pero...- empezó la joven. Ginny negó suavemente.

—Yo también me negaba a dejarlo ir. Pero después me di cuenta que no podía seguir sufriendo, por lo que empecé a salir con otros chicos. Eres joven, cariño. El amor viene y va. No mereces estar llorando.

—Y-yo lo amo tanto- balbuceó.

—Habrá otros chicos antes de encontrar a tu amor verdadero- aseguró con convicción —te lo aseguro.

Ambas pelirrojas se mantuvieron en silencio, a excepción de los pequeños hipidos de Lily, en un apretado abrazo.

Al otro lado de la puerta Harry Potter escuchó toda lo conversación con un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y el ceño levemente fruncido.

.

.

_Se dice pletórico cuando se experimenta la sensación de abundancia._

.

.

Corrió a pasos apresurados hacia la enfermería. Todo había sido confuso en el gran comedor cuando ocurrió aquel incidente. Abrió las puertas con cuidado y observo la habitación, en busca de la persona que supuso que estaría ahí.

Frunció el ceño al verlo recostado en la última cama y con un suspiro de pesadumbres, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos pasó hace un rato?- inquirió furibunda. Lorcan alzó el rostro y sonrió.

—Lo que tenía que haber hecho- explicó sin más.

Ver como sonreía sin ningún remordimiento por haber golpeado a su novio hizo que se sintiera furiosa. Pero más era su enojo porque finalmente había dejado a un lado sus sentimientos por el rubio, enterrándolos en el fondo de su corazón, y empezó a salir con quien es su novio actual, John Corner, y Lorcan haya hecho un gran berrinche con la única excusa de que ella era muy chica para tener un novio.

Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vio que el destinatario de su odio se estiraba plácidamente en la cama.

— ¿Y Se puede saber por qué demonios golpeaste a mi novio?- siseo

—Simple. Él se lo buscó.- se encogió de hombros. Lily bufó y se masajeó las sienes. Tenía la sensación de que su cabeza en cualquier momento explotaría. Lanzó una mirada desdeñosa al rubio cuando escuchó a este soltar una carcajada.

—No te entiendo- empezó después de suspirar — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Qué porque hice eso? ¿Acaso sabes con quien te metiste? ¡Lily, Corner no es lo que crees que es!

—Claro. Porque él es de Slytherin lo hace mala persona ¿no?

— ¡Exacto!- exclamó aliviado de que la pelirroja al fin le diera la razón —No tienes la menor idea de lo que hace con las chicas dentro de la sala común.

—Ya. Déjame decirte unas cosas Lorcan- se acercó hasta estar al borde de la cama y se agachó hasta estar cara a cara —No tienes el derecho de hablar así de John. Todo el mundo sabe que no eres ningún santo. Tampoco tienes el derecho de decidir con quién puedo salir y con quién no. No eres James. Y no tengo que por qué hacerte caso ¿bien?- terminó y antes de que el rubio dijera algo, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Lorcan observó como la cabellera pelirroja de Lily desaparecía tras la puerta de la enfermería. Soltó una maldición y pasó una mano sobre su nuca, frustrado de que su plan salió mal.

.

.

Arrancó césped más cercano con fuerza. Aún podía escuchar la voz de John en su cabeza y el tono cansino que utilizó.

—_Creo que lo nuestro no funcionará._

Creyó que era una broma. Pero por la seriedad que tenia su rostro, hablaba en serio. También el que John no fuera cómico era un factor sobre el que estuviera rompiendo con ella.

— _¿D-disculpa?_

La voz le había salido temblorosa que le dio ganas de golpearse.

—_Lily, tengo que ser sincero contigo. Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no tendrá futuro por lo que sería menos doloroso si lo dejamos hasta aquí._

Y sin más él la había dejado. Había visto como él se alejaba camino de vuelta al castillo y ella sintió las ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Se había prometido años atrás que no volvería a llorar por otro chico.

Ahora, frente al lago y arrancando césped con violencia, se preguntaba que iba a hacer ¿debía llorar o alegrarse?

¿Qué habrá hecho su mamá cuando cortaron con ella? ¿lloró acaso?

—Hey Lily- saludó Lorcan saliendo de la nada. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada simpática. Frunció el ceño. Aún no lo perdonaba por el incidente de hace dos semanas atrás.

—Hola- saludó sin ganas. Observó con cautela como él se sentaba, sin su permiso, al lado suyo.

—Lamento que Corner haya terminado contigo- empezó

— ¿Ah, si? pues yo creo que no lo lamentas en absoluto- dijo con sarcasmo y sin atreverse a verlo.

—Cierto. No lamento nada.

—No te entiendo- empezó la pelirroja después de un largo tiempo en silencio — ¿Por qué tratas de arruinarme la oportunidad de estar con otros? Porque no es la primera vez que tratas de conspirar- miró al rubio dolida. Si, él siempre arruinó, junto con James o los otros, sus citas. Esa era la razón por la que pocos chicos se la acercaban.

Lorcan miró a la pelirroja incomodo y soltó aire con frustración. ¿Como podía explicarle sin exponerse tanto?

—No lo entenderías- dijo finalmente.

—Pues explícamelo- pidió desesperada. Sus ojos comenzaban a picarle.

—Es complicado- y al ver como los ojos castaños se nublaban no pudo resistir más —Me gustas ¿si?

— ¿Q-qué?- se esperaba cualquier tipo de explicación. Una como sobre su complejo de hermano mayor. Cualquier cosa y no lo que desde siempre había deseado.

—Siempre me gustaste. Creo que desde que volví de América y cuando te vi con ese bonito vestido veraniego- declaró con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas —Hasta pensé en declararme. Pero al final no pude porque James siempre estaba presente y en una parte temía que se enojara e hiciera algo. Ya sabes lo que le pasaba a los que trataban de acercarse a ti.

—Eso era algo esperable de James. Pero de ti. Casi siempre interferías en mis citas- reclamó con frustración.

Lorcan soltó un suspiro y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Pero desde que empezaste a salir con otros, no pude controlarme. No sabes las ganas que tenia de estampar mi puño en las caras sonrientes de aquellos bastardos.

—Claro. Si no querías que saliera con otros chicos ¿por qué saliste con Michelle Deloire?- Aún podía sentir esa punzada de dolor que sintió cuando recordó el mal rato que pasó.

—En ese tiempo James no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que te quería y que no dudaría en alzar la varita hacia quien se atreviera ponerte un dedo encima. Y cuando apareció Michelle, lo vi como una oportunidad para desistir en la idea de tenerte- lanzó otro suspiro —Aunque al final fue una mala idea ¿no?- inquirió lanzando una mirada al rostro de la pelirroja.

—Muy mala idea Scamander- refutó. Las lagrimas salían libremente, bañando su pálido rostro.

Lorcan molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho llorar a Lily la envolvió en sus brazos. En un principio sintió que se tensaba hasta que finalmente se relajó. Y cerró los ojos al sentir el dulce aroma de fresas inundarlo. Era su aroma favorito.

—Espero que sepas perdonarme- murmuró a lo bajo —y que llegues algún día a corresponder mis sentimientos- dijo, mas bien rogó que algún día se cumpliera lo que siempre esperó.

Las lagrimas de Lily se detuvieron de golpe. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lorcan le pedía ser algo más?

Su corazón dio un gran vuelco hasta que lo sintió latir con fuerza. Lo que siempre había esperado estaba ahí, él dejandole esa posibilidad en sus manos.

Pero había cosas que no se arreglaban así nomas. Y ella no perdonaría fácilmente.

Alzó el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, que mostraban lo preocupado y temeroso que estaba.

Y ella sonrió. Después de lo que había sido dos semanas de tristeza y enojo, Lily volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacia.

—Pues tendrás que ganártelo- declaró risueña.

Lorcan largó una sonora carcajada y abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja.

—No lo dudo- aseguró él, risueño.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Y buenooo, es la primera vez que escribo un Lorcan/Lily. Estoy experimentando con esta pareja (este fic me tuvo dos días sin inspiración para escribir otra cosa) y puedo decir que me encapriche mucho con ellos dos... Lo bueno es que tal vez, en un futuro lejano, escriba más sobre estos personajes. Me gusta mucho y eso no lo negaré.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi en escribirlo Y también espero escribir muy pronto.

Sin más

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
